


My Decades With You

by DarkSaori



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demons, Love, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: Após tantos anos juntos, estar com você era mais doce do que cada manhã que nascia. Era incrível a facilidade em me envolver e te amar mais do que qualquer coisa que houvesse existido.Eu o amava, Ciel Phantomhive, e isso era a única coisa imutável no mundo.





	My Decades With You

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, não me aguentei e vim postar outra vez! Espero que curtam essa curta historinha sobre um dos casais mais lindos da vida, sou completamente apaixonada por eles <3   
> Deixem comentários e deem kudos se eu merecer <3 
> 
> Beijocas!

Ah, como nos conhecemos. Ainda me recordo daquele dia. Você estava tão desesperado e carregado de ódio, cego de desesperança e sedento por justiça. Chamou-me com tanta devoção que foi quase impossível não cair aos seus pés... Um menino tão pequeno e franzino, os olhos opacos e lacrimosos, a pele maltratada desferida de golpes, tal como um bicho leproso. A vida havia sido demasiado dura com você, não é mesmo? Qual foi a minha surpresa ao ser chamado por tal figura, um rapazinho cheirando a leite... E que em tão pouco tempo, tornou-se tudo para mim.  
A verdade era que meu único desejo era devorar a vossa alma, esquarteja-la até se reduzir a nada, porém o destino havia reservado muito mais do que apenas isso. Eu que sempre possuí o controle absoluto de tudo, me encontrei nas mãos de um pequenino garoto. Seria patético se não fosse triste, mas a cada novo toque e experiência, algo se talhava em meu peito, outrora tão preenchido de vazio.   
Você era teimoso e me dava mais trabalho do que qualquer besta que eu já houvesse combatido, mas valeu a pena. Valeu a pena cada dia te ensinando o poder das lições, cuidando de sua alimentação e preparando-o para o amanhã, que veio tão rápido quanto o tempo gélido de nossa não tão amada Londres. A cada novo pesadelo e gritos que cortavam a madrugada, a minha necessidade de protege-lo aumentava. Foi tão inesperado que eu mesmo me assustei, jamais havia feito tal coisa. O meu nível de proteção estava tão elevado que havia chegado ao ponto de dormir ao seu lado, na mesma cama, sob os mesmos lençóis, como se fôssemos algo mais que contratante e contratado.  
Você mudou a minha vida, conde Phantomhive, e não precisou de mais do que algumas palavras para isso, num simples ato de ódio. Você teceu a minha vida inteira. Como se não bastasse toda noite entregar um copo de leite quente em suas mãos tão frágeis, dormir em seus lençóis imaculados e caros, pela primeira vez em milênios meu coração bateu forte. Cada batida parecia um soco, porém eu não me importava, aquilo me fazia sentir vivo, finalmente, após conhecer o mundo monstruoso em que vivíamos.  
Mais doce que seu rostinho eram seus lábios macios e pequenos, cobertos por uma pitada de arrogância vez ou outra, que me enchia de encantos. Eu não conseguia compreender como havia conseguido arrebatar meu coração, o seu tão pequenino continha uma pureza e beleza tão invejáveis, que até mesmo nos dias de hoje se conserva. Eu não consegui resistir a você, eu caí literalmente aos seus pés e após tanto tempo e tantas situações vividas, precisei te dizer o que sentia.  
Pela primeira vez, o medo assolou o meu peito. Mas você não havia me rejeitado no firmamento do contrato, por que faria aquilo então? Fiquei tão surpreso de ser correspondido que o tomei nos braços com a delicadeza de sempre, tal como uma flor brotando do chão. Meu anjo, se é que isso poderia existir... Era você, pequeno menino. Como não o amar com toda a intensidade e loucura em meu ser? Como não desejar estar eternamente ao seu lado? Eram perguntas difíceis demais de se responder, eu tinha a plena consciência de que não seria possível.  
O nosso primeiro beijo foi o contrato mais lindo e apaixonante de todos. Recheado de trevas e frio, mas principalmente, carregado de amor e um desejo crescente. Você não sabia muita coisa sobre a vida, mas eu te ensinaria pouco a pouco. Você era meu. Seu temor dos lençóis, com o passar dos anos era compreensível, mas eu fiz tudo da maneira mais bela e sentimental que pude. Eu não possuía sentimentos, mas você os fez aflorar dentro de mim, algo que eu jamais esqueceria. Muitos beijos se seguiram e eu não pude mais aguentar.  
Eu odiava sexo; o cheiro, o jeito, as secreções, o início de outra vida... Mas você me fez amar tudo isso e um pouco mais. Eu te amei centenas de vezes e nunca me cansei. Houve uma certa vez em que percebi lágrimas em seus olhos ao te ter para mim, mas docemente lhe sussurrei as palavras mais lindas que conhecia e você me sorriu, e foi aí que eu notei que era o demônio mais sortudo daquela maldita Terra.  
Tudo em você me atraía; seu cheiro, o sangue que corria pelas suas veias, seu modo de se entregar, suas unhas contra as minhas costas... Era tudo tão poético e romântico que eu mesmo não me reconheci mais. Você havia me mudado por completo e para melhor. Nossos movimentos, a maneira como seu corpo se contorcia por mim, o suor que escorria pela sua testa, a boquinha que eu tanto amava entreaberta... Ahhh, meu doce Ciel, nossas décadas juntos foram sem dúvidas as melhores. Foram muitos anos e eu tinha a plena certeza que muitos ainda haviam de chegar.   
Você me fazia crer em tempos ainda melhores ao seu lado e desde que te conheci, nunca mais desejei outra coisa. Todos os meus caminhos iam até você, do início ao fim. Você só me deu alegrias, pequeno bocchan. A única vez em que me decepcionei foi quando te vi ser transformado em demônio, pois isso não era vida, mas estando comigo e me amando, aquele passou a ser apenas mais um detalhe que eu amava em ti. E você ficava extremamente sexy com os olhos vermelhos cortando a escuridão e mais ainda com eles rosados e brilhantes, tal como um gatinho à espreita, ou simplesmente um akuma sedento por mim.  
Não importava o que acontecesse, eu sempre estaria ao seu lado e eu ainda estou, independente se morrermos algum dia. Eu morrerei orgulhosamente junto a você. Você fez meu coração bater de verdade e nunca mais ele bateria por outro alguém. Eu o amo meu menino, até o fim dos tempos.   
Meu pequeno rei, meu grande amor.


End file.
